A Thru Z
by THE QUEEN OF THE LAB
Summary: I'm TERRIBLE at summaries, so just click it and check out my declaration... I decided to move this to the M rating, just because of some naughty language.


A-Z

The Queens Declaration: Damn writers block blows!! I'm at "The Good Part" of two stories I'm working on, and normally it flows like the Mississippi, but no tomatoes. (Really, don't eat tomatoes) I'm quite the random individual. Just needed to put that out there before I told ya how I thought of this. Got a new dry erase board for my room to write random stuff on, right? So I doodled a lil bit on it, then I wrote a word for each letter in the alphabet. While watching Bones, (God I miss new episodes!) I thought of writing a DIRTY word for each letter. I also saw an author doing something similar, using a naughty word for each one-shot. I thought this to be quite brilliant and kick-ass so that inspired me as well. Please Denaliyasha, take this as a compliment and not thievery.

Wow, I suck at summaries, but this is pretty long. I'm going to stop now. Please read this, and PLEASE, PLEAAAASE REVIEW. REMEMBER: REVIEWS ARE LIL RAYS OF SUNSHINE!! (Even though it was pretty hot today here in Oakland, these rays are much welcomed.)

Rated M for Mature by the way. That's it, I swear...!

"Hey Bones, whatcha doin'?" A t-shirt, ARMY jacket, dark blue jeans clad Seeley Booth asked, peeking his head into his partners' office.

Temperance Brennan quickly glanced up from her computer monitor to see her partner then dropped her eyes back to their original origin.

"I'm TRYING to write a chapter for my book, but I have SEVERE writers block, so I'm doing something Angela suggested." She explained as she watched him walk up beside her.

"What?"

"She suggested I think of a sexual word for every letter in the alphabet and write a paragraph or two to loosen up my creative muscles."

He glanced over her shoulder at the screen and asked with a slightly deeper tone, "you uh, got anything yet?"

She glanced up at him and saw the curiosity in his eyes. If she had to be honest with herself, most of THESE words were thought up when she thought about him. All of them actually. She of course would NEVER tell HIM that, but she decided she would let him read it anyways. Hell, he didn't know it was essentially about him and her.

"Yes, actually I do. Would you like to..." She trailed off, and he quickly wheeled her out the way and pushed her to the side to get a closer look at her computer.

He grabbed her Ass, then her Breast. He wanted to make her Cum. She's had so many Dirty dreams about it. How he would Eat her out like she was a seven course meal, the way he Fondles her breast, how his penis hits her G-spot with every thrust. She felt extremely Hot as he gave her an Intimate kiss, and then the next thing she knew, they were Joined together. He lowered his head and gave her nipple a Kiss, then a Lick, which made her Moan deeply. He Nipped at her jaw, then Opened his eyes, and stared into hers, Penetrating into them, causing her to Quiver under his gaze. She started to Rub his back Sensually as his Talented tongue made its way to her ear. Her hips began to Undulate as his constant moan Vibrated through her chest. She began to Writhe underneath him and she never felt this Xtreme pleasure before. With a mutual Yell, they came in each others arms, and the next thing she knew, she heard his Zzzzzz...

Booth finally blinked and looked up from the screen to Brennan, who still sat, biting back a grin.

"Writers block? I don't know about that..." he whispered, pulling at his collar.

"Well it's not like I can put this in the book..."

"Why the hell not? It's defiantly...good." he interrupted.

"This is hardly book material, Booth." She stated. "It's an activity to get the juices flowing."

Their cheeks turned dark pink at the same time.

"You wanna get some coffee?" he asked as he felt the air in her get a tad bit warmer. "That could help too." he suggested, hoping she'll keep him company for the evening.

She smiled. "Sure, I'll try anything."

He smiled widely, then reached for her mouse and saved the document. She watched him do this with a puzzled look on her face. "You never know, you might need this when you get writers block again."

FIN

SO...? IT'S TOTALLY SHORT, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW, IF ENOUGH OF YOU GOOD PEOPLE REVIEW, THERE COULD BE MORE... REVIEWS ARE LIL RAYS OF SUNSHINE!


End file.
